Angel of Music
by Rajeela
Summary: The first of three Phantom of the Opera-inspired oneshots, featuring your favorite Demon Lord, Ghirababy! Hope you like it!


_Brava, brava, bravissima_

Laughter echoed down the halls of the Academy even before the group of teenagers entered the building.

The front doors creaked open and moonlight poured in, along with several students.

"That festival was great! Zelda and her lyre were gorgeous."

They giggled as they stumbled in, grasping for support on the barrels in the front hall. Even the ghost in the bathroom was

drowned out by their noise.

_Zelda, Zelda_

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really you were perfect_

"There's the lady of the hour! What a show!" yelled Groose as Zelda appeared at the top of the staircase.

She grinned and lightly curtseyed. "Thank you for listening. That was a great festival."

"Why'd you leave early?" asked Karane. "Everyone wanted to see you!"

Zelda opened her mouth, but blushed and closed it again.

"I was…thanking the Angel."

_I only wish I knew your secret_

_Who is your great tutor?_

"Ahhh, the Angel of Music!" sang Fledge, clutching his hands to his heart, with a mockingly love-struck expression. Groose

punched him.

"The Angel? The one who teaches you to play that harp thing so good?" grumbled Groose, scratching his head.

"Tell us about this Angel again," prompted a senior girl, and all the students gathered around the foot of the stairs. Only Link

remained standing, with his arms folded.

Zelda scanned the faces of her classmates, hesitating.

_Father once spoke of an angel_

_I used to dream he'd appear_

_Now as I sing I can sense him_

_And I know he's here_

"Well, Father said that there was always someone watching over me, and I used to think it was going to be Mother, teaching

me songs in my dreams. But… it wasn't."

"In your dreams?" repeated Cawlin.

"Yes. He used to only visit me in my dreams. I would hear his voice, singing these songs in the ancient language."

"Used to?" Link demanded. "What does that mean?"

"Yeah!" agreed Groose. You've _seen _this guy? In your bedroom?"

"No!" Zelda said hastily. "I've met him once, by the Goddess Statue. He wants to meet me again."

_Here in this room he calls me softly_

_Somewhere inside, hiding_

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_He, the unseen genius_

"He just congratulated me, I could hear him in the courtyard. He wants to teach me a new song tonight, by the… Windmill."

The students murmured in confusion and excitement. Groose whispered to Cawlin, who in turn whispered to Fledge. Link

scowled.

_Zelda, you must have been dreaming_

_Stories like this can't come true_

_Zelda, you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you_

Karane snickered. "You should lay off the stamina berries, Zelda."

The other students laughed and shook their heads.

"This delusion has gone on long enough, don't you think?" an upperclassman said harshly.

"You shouldn't go to the Windmill, Zelda. What if he's a kidnapper or something?" Pipit worried.

_Angel of Music _

_Guide and guardian_

_Bring to me your glory_

"He does exist!" Zelda insisted. "Look what he just gave me!"

She swept her white shawl off her shoulders to reveal the huge blue gem that was pinned to the neck of her fuchsia dress.

Everyone gasped. Groose indignantly got to his feet. Link unfolded his arms and walked forward.

_Who is this angel, this _

"Who is this guy?" Groose exclaimed.

"Where on Skyloft did he get something like this?" Link asked, examining the jewel.

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Secret and strange angel_

"Now you believe me?" Zelda asked.

"You saw what he looks like?" Karane asked.

"No. It was almost completely dark out," Zelda replied.

"Maybe we can meet him," suggested the senior girl.

"No! I don't think he wants to be around people. We should leave him alone."

_He's with me even now_

"I get the feeling he's really powerful," Zelda warned. "He made this gem appear out of thin air. He can communicate through

dreams, too. He may even be watching now."

_Your hands are cold_

"Zelda, calm down, you're scaring yourself," said Link, approaching her, and taking her hands. "Your hands are cold!"

_All around me_

"No, I don't fear him. I don't think," Zelda mused. "It's just, I feel I'm never alone."

_Your face, Zelda, it's white_

"You've gone white, Zelda. Let's stay inside tonight. Don't worry about the Angel, he'll understand if you stay in," Link soothed.

_It frightens me_

"B-But I don't want to make him mad," Zelda protested.

_Don't be frightened_

"Look, I'll protect you. Besides, you can tell him I was the one who kept you in. For tonight, let's just relax inside. Okay?"

"Okay, Link."

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion_

_Basking in your glory_

At the Goddess's feet was a figure that was only a shade darker than the shadows, leaning against the statue and scowling into

a blue jewel he held. In it he viewed his student being corrupted by a young classmate, through an identical jewel he had just

given the girl.

"Tch." He threw the gem into the air, where it dissolved into hundreds of little diamonds.

"He thinks that Zelda is his? How foolish. He will be quite easy to dismember. I think that I look forward to it."

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor_

_Sharing in my triumph_

"But what a clever little girl she is! Telling the mortal fools that we would meet at the Windmill, across the island! They will

not bother us tonight!"

The shrouded man's chuckles rose into hysterical laughter.

"She is delicious! If Hylia hadn't chosen her, I would make her mine at once. But, if Hylia hadn't chosen her, Demise wouldn't

let me near her."

He turned his head towards the stairs as he detected a brisk gait.

_Angel, I hear you_

_Speak, I listen,_

_Stay by my side, guide me_

"Master? Are you there?" Zelda hissed.

Ghirahim smiled at the ignorant adoration in her voice and decided to remain silent for now, just to find out how loyal she

truly was.

"I hope you are here," she sighed.

_Angel, my soul was weak_

_Forgive me_

_Enter at last, Master_

After waiting a moment, Zelda continued, "I know you must have heard what the others said. Please forgive me, I should never

doubt you. Please Master, I want to see you again."

_Flattering child, you shall know me_

_See why in shadow I hide_

"I am here, Zelda," the "Angel" called. "I am in every shadow you see."

"Thank goodness," Zelda breathed, stepping forward. A few strides toward the statue, she tripped and stumbled forward, and

into his arms. Her hair tickled his arms. She stood back up, giggling nervously.

"Tonight, instead of a song, I have a gift for you, my student."

"Another gift, Master? Why?"

Ghirahim stopped with his lips parted. She was questioning it? He saw the greed glinting in her classmates' eyes at the sight of

the jewel. Why was she not greedy as well?

"Why not, child?"

"Well, I feel that I should be paying you. You have given me these songs after all."

Ghirahim rolled his eyes in the dark. So she was the selfless type. No wonder Hylia chose her.

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside_

"Every time you play your lyre, I am paid in full, my child. Now, please receive this gift."

Behind his back, a mirror materialized in Ghirahim's hand.

He took Zelda's dainty hand and brought it to meet the handle of the mirror. She turned it over, carefully watching what little

sparkle the red jewels embedded in the back gave off in the moonlight.

"A mirror?" she asked.

"Mmhmm."

"Thank you very much, Master! I'm only sorry I can't see it in the dark. But I'm sure it's beautiful." Zelda paused. She found his

shoulder high above her and touched it. "Are you the same way, Master? Are you hidden because you are too beautiful for our

eyes?"

_Angel of Music_

_Guide and guardian_

_Bring to me your glory_

How silly, though Ghirahim. What a naïve romantic this girl is.

He refused to admit to himself how his heart started when she said that.

"Yes, quite. My beauty is overwhelming." That was certainly no lie.

"That makes me sorry. You must be lonely."

"Lonely" was something Ghirahim never understood. He never wanted company in the first place. But he let her keep her

hand on his shoulder.

_Angel of Music, hide no longer_

_Come to me, strange Angel_

"There is no need for that. You are all the company I need."

"Then, as long as I can sing, I will always be your friend."

Ghirahim scowled and thought bitterly, But you are not your own. You cannot decide that for yourself. If you were not a

capsule for a greedy goddess and I was not the weapon for the greatest demon in the world, then things would be different.

Then, you could decide. And me? I could… act like the gentleman you deserve. Not that I _would _act in that silly fashion.

_I am your Angel of Music_

Then innocent little Zelda pulled him down by the neck in a headlock that Ghirahim didn't immediately recognize as a hug.

She sighed into his neck and he briefly smelled the flowers that he saw her weaving for the festival that morning.

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

Then the demonic part of himself he had for so many years struggled for dominion and her blood was suddenly his only

target. He clutched her neck savagely.

As he restrained his bloodlust, he remembered his true goal.

_I am your Angel of Music_

Gently he loosened her grip and grasped her thin wrist that held the mirror. He turned her hand so that she would look into

the mirror. She tilted her head in curiosity and searched for her image. There was none except for a vague silhouette of her

head in the starlight, and her Angel's as well.

Tiny diamonds began to swirl around them, and Ghirahim delighted in how well this was going.

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

"Zelda! Are you there?"

She turned her head like a startled deer, and whispered, "It's Link."

Ghirahim snarled silently, balling his hands into fists, where a saber materialized.

Zelda wrapped the mirror up under her shawl.

Ghirahim thought, He must have followed her. Now I'll be revealed! The fool will go over to her Hero and try to get him to

meet me.

"Go now, Master," Zelda whispered. "I hope we can meet again."

No! This is the last chance! I must capture her or else my master will kill me.

She reached up to find his jaw, and once she had it, she pulled him down again and kissed his cheek, which really ended up

more on the corner of his mouth.

She scurried off, calling, "I'm here, Link! I was just praying!"

Saber in hand, Ghirahim stood with his mouth agape for a few moments before slumping against the Goddess Statue.

He wondered, If a single chaste kiss renders the formidable likes of me paralyzed, what else is she capable of? Perhaps a little

extra time with Her Grace will be better than I thought.

He disappeared into the night, leaving nothing but a trail of black diamonds.

* * *

A/N: Hey look, I'm alive!

So this little series of oneshots began as a GhiraZel fanfic (because I'm inexplicably obsessed with that pairing) set to _Music of the Night, _which I ended up hating and will never post, but it inspired me to do other _Phantom of the Opera-_themed oneshots! Okay, now I have one for Ghirahim, Vaati, and Link, and I'll figure out what I should do with "Music of the Night."

I don't own _The Legend of Zelda, The Phantom of the Opera_, or any music, characters, or settings related to them. This events in this oneshot are not Nintendo canon.

I own nothing but a static-charged dustrag.

-Rajeela


End file.
